Musicians such as guitarists often exert energy in performances as they move around on stage when performing. Such performances may last for longer than two hours and thus musicians often perspire profusely during this time. The exertion required may be compounded by hot stage conditions in confined spaces or in hot temperature outdoor venues. Further, the weight of carrying around an instrument may cause shoulder or other pain over the course of a performance. Often musicians will lose focus due to the effects of heat during their performances.
Musicians often will have water or other beverages available to cool themselves. However, such beverages must be made available or replenished during a performance. Musicians must remember to hydrate, which creates additional distractions during performances. Another solution is to place a cooling towel on the shoulder. This solution is less than ideal, since the towel sometime falls off the musician during stage movement. Further, this is often a temporary solution as the towel has limited heat absorption capability.
Thus, there is a need for a device to cool a musician during a performance. There is also a need for a device that can be adapted to an existing musical instrument strap to cool a musician. There is a further need for a cooling device that provides relief for shoulder pain from supporting an instrument.